Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optics and, more particularly, to fiber-optic cables.
Description of Related Art
Optical fibers are susceptible to both macro-bending losses and micro-bending losses. Variations in optical fiber cabling affect both micro-bending and macro-bending sensitivity. Consequently, many competing factors must be considered when altering a structure of fiber-optic cable. This is because even minor variations in cable structure can adversely affect attenuation characteristics, thereby resulting in failure during mechanical testing or environmental testing.